Blood sample tubes carry a variety of blood additives for mixing with the blood samples inserted into the blood sample tubes. It is important to keep track of which additive is contained within which blood sample tube for testing and recording purposes. Some existing blood sample tubes use a variety of cap colors to indicate which additive is contained within which blood sample tube. However, once the cap of the blood sample tube is removed the cap is no longer there to indicate which additive is contained within the blood sample tube. Other blood sample tubes use a color indication on the manufacturer's label disposed on the blood sample tube to indicate the additive disposed within the blood sample tube. However, these labels only cover a small portion of the blood sample tube and often get covered up by the testing laboratory's sample barcode label making it difficult to know which additive is contained within the blood sample tube.
There is a need for an apparatus and method which will resolve one or more issues of the existing art.